Newt at the Dentist - and Other Crazy Things
by Mistpool101
Summary: What happens when Newt has to go to the dentist and get what his wisdom teeth removed? What hilarity will be in store then? Also, what happens when the Gladers (plus Jorge and Brenda) watch a horror movie? What happens when Pennywise appears? Read to find out.


**So I got this idea when one of my best friends and I were watching videos of people high at the dentist, and I got this idea then. Specifically, there was this kid who was so sassy and was just completely roasting his family, and I thought, I wonder what the boys would be like at the dentist. So, without further ado, here is Newt at the dentist.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JAMES DASHNER!**

**FRIDAY**

Thomas, Alby and Minho stood in the dentist exam room while a recovering Newt sat in the dentist chair. The poor guy had just had his wisdom teeth removed, and he was still unconscious. The three boys were sitting there waiting for their friend to wake up. Thomas, for one, was dreading it because he had seen videos of people high at the dentist. He could only imagine what Newt would be like.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a groaning Newt lifting his head and trying to speak. All's that came out was gibberish.

"Dude, can you try to speak English here?" Minho asked him, being his usual sassy self. Newt's mouth opened and closed like a fish and he kept on saying something that sounded like, "bleh, bleh, bleh." Newt suddenly looked like he was about to start crying and started looking around with an adorable expression on his face.

"Where am I?" he asked. He gasped. "Am I at Hogwarts?" Minho burst out laughing while Alby rolled his eyes. Thomas felt satisfaction when Newt pulled out one of the bloody gaws from his mouth and threw it at Minho, who backed away and shuddered in disgust.

"You know that's supposed to stay in your mouth, right, shank?" Alby spoke for the first time. Newt turned his head towards him.

"Huh?" he slurred. Alby grabbed a gaw from the nurse's tray and began the battle of wrestling it into Newt's mouth. Newt's arms weakly batted at Alby's arms. "Nuh-uh, nuh-uh, nuh-uh! Nooo!" he whined as Alby forced his fingers into Newt's mouth and pressed the clean gaw against the bloody area.

"OW!" Alby yelled as Newt bit him. He looked at the blond in irritation, and flicked him on the forehead. He turned to Thomas and Minho. "I am not changing this shank's gaws out anymore!" Newt pouted.

"You're mean!" he accused Alby while pointing at him. Thomas and Minho burst out laughing.

"You better cut that out, you shank," Alby warned.

The nurse opened the door and walked in with a wheelchair.

"How's he doing?" she asked.

"He bit me," Alby stated. The nurse nodded her head.

"Sounds about normal." Then she turned to Newt. "Time to go home, buddy. Just get in the wheelchair."

Thomas and Minho both took an arm as they hefted a heavy Newt out of the dentist chair and into the wheelchair.

"He's going to be like that for as long as he's on the painkillers, which is going to be for about two weeks. Don't forget to rinse his mouth out with this rinse six times a day to prevent infection. And he can only eat soft foods. And you have to change his gaws out every three hours. Good luck with that." The nurse handed Alby a rinse and then walked out.

Alby handed the stuff to Thomas and Minho.

"You guys carry this while I push him."

He then pushed Newt out into the hallway; the blond had started screaming that he was being kidnapped by Voldemort and that somebody needed to come save him.

They quickly paid at the front desk and walked out into the parking lot with Newt still screaming that he was being kidnapped by Voldemort. A whole other set of problems arrived when they got to the car. Alby stopped pushing him.

"You guys help him in," Alby told Thomas and Minho while he went around to the driver's side to start the car. Newt jumped when the car started.

"VOLDEMORT'S TRYING TO KILL ME! HELP!" he screamed. A couple of stray people in the parking lot aimed strange looks in their direction, but then saw that Newt had had oral surgery.

Minho slid his hands under Newt's arms while Thomas picked up his flailing legs. Minho got hit in the face by one of his arms, and one of his shoes almost Thomas caught in the nose. It took all three of them to strap Newt in. One had to lay across him so he couldn't escape, one had to pin his arms, while the last had to buckle him in. At last they finished the job.

"I call shot-gun!" Thomas yelled and leaped into the front seat.

"Damn!" Minho shouted as he was stuck in the back with Newt.

Throughout most of the drive, Newt was out of it. He mostly moaned and groaned incoherently. It wasn't until they were about halfway home that things got interesting. He suddenly looked at Minho with something between awe and curiously.

"Are you a fairy princess?" he slurred. Minho stared at him in confusion while Thomas burst out laughing. Even Alby let out a snort of laughter.

"What?" he managed.

"Are you a fairy princess?" Newt asked again.

"If anyone's the fairy princess, you are," he retorted. Newt smiled.

"I am a fairy princess!" he yelled in glee, clapping his hands. "Tommy, I am a fairy princess."

"So I heard," Thomas replied from the front seat.

"How much anesthesia did they give him? And when's this stuff going to wear off?" Minho whispered to Alby.

"They gave him a lot, and the painkillers should continue this out-of-it effect," Alby said back.

By then, they had made it home. Alby turned the car off and Minho dragged Newt out of the car. The house that they shared with Frypan, Chuck, Gally, Teresa, Jorge, Brenda and a couple of other Gladers was a two-story, brick, single-family home that had a lot of windows. Alby took his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The four then made their way inside with Newt groaning.

Frypan was in the kitchen making lunch while Gally and Chuck were playing video games.

"How'd the dentist go?" Frypan yelled from the kitchen.

"It went fine! Though this shank's going to be a little out of it for the next two weeks!" Alby yelled back.

Immediately when you walked into the house, there was a staircase that led up to the bedrooms. To the right was the living room where Chuck and Gally were playing video games; to the right was a quiet sitting room where Teresa usually was; straight ahead was the kitchen and dining room.

Gally and Chuck paused the game and walked over to where the four stood.

"How's he holding up?" Gally asked.

"He's fine. The people you should be asking are us," Thomas replied, gesturing to himself, Minho, and Alby. Gally gave the three of them a small look of...sympathy?

"That bad, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. On the way home, he thought that he was being kidnapped by Voldemort, aka me," Alby replied, rolling his eyes.

Gally and Chuck burst out laughing.

"You are a little like Voldemort. Except you're not as ugly. Or evil. And you have a nose," Chuck said. "You're a little stern, though, and scary."

"Gee, thanks," Alby muttered sarcastically.

"OUT, OUT, GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" Chuck, Gally, Thomas, Alby, and Minho were able to move out of the way quickly as an angry Frypan brandished a frying pan and chased a bewildered Winston and a terrified Clint out of his kitchen and down the hall. Newt, unfortunately, did not move fast enough (as he was on painkillers), and Clint and Winston did not see him.

So Clint, Winston, and Newt ended up as a pile of teenage boys at Alby's feet, all groaning. Poor Newt was on the bottom on his back, with Winston lying across him on his stomach. Clint ended up doing a face plant as he tripped over the two other boys. Alby started screaming at everybody about how they could have hurt Newt, and then they would have to take him back to the dentist.

Just then, Teresa opened the front door along with Brenda and Jorge. Jorge took one look at three boys and said,

"I am guessing that tooth extraction went well." The Spaniard then trudged in and walked up the stairs without another word. Brenda stepped over the boys and headed to the kitchen.

"I am just going to go into the living room," Teresa then walked to the other living room to the left and disappeared.

"By the way, dinner's ready," Frypan commented flatly before trudging back to the kitchen. He grabbed a dinner bell and a megaphone.

"DINNER'S READY!" He shouted. Thomas cringed as Frypan yelled in his ear. He had a bad feeling that within the next week, he was going to go deaf.

Minho, Gally, and Chuck heard those two words, and raced each other down the hallway, stepping on the three boys and pushing each other and Frypan into the wall. The angry cook then sprinted after them, threatening to hit them with the frying pan and that they weren't going to get any dinner. Jorge, Brenda, and Teresa walked calmly into the kitchen while Alby sighed and rolled his eyes.

Thomas helped Clint and Winston up while Alby guided Newt to a seat on the table. Frypan's stew and roast beef smelled delicious as always, and made Thomas' stomach growl. Alby tied a napkin around Newt's neck so that he wouldn't get food on his clothes.

The rest of them were in a line around the stove and fridge to spoon dinner onto their plates.

"Open! Open!" Alby was in the middle of another fight with Newt. He was trying to get the bloody gaws out of the blonde's mouth, and the blonde was not being cooperative.

Thomas sat with Chuck to his left and Newt at the head of the table to his right. Alby currently had one hand on his jaw and the other on his nose, trying to force Newt's jaw open.

Gally sat next to Chuck with Minho next to Gally and Winston next to Minho. At the head of the table sat Jorge. On the other side, next to Jorge, sat Brenda, Teresa, Winston, and Clint.

All ten of them were staring at Alby and Newt. Alby had his hand in Newt's mouth and finally got the gaws out. Everybody made a face as Alby threw them out and washed his hands.

Thomas tucked into his roast beef and stew, and watched as after five minutes, Minho went back for seconds and then thirds.

"Save some for everybody else, _hermano!" _Jorge shouted from the dinner table.

Thomas watched as Alby grabbed the rinse and sprayed it in Newt's mouth. Or at least tried to. Most of it ended up on the blonde's face. Newt's arms were flailing around as he tried to grab the rinse bottle from Alby. Alby forced Newt's mouth open as he sprayed the rinse into the blonde's mouth, leaving the rest of them to get a fantastic view of the bloody holes were Newt's two teeth used to be.

All of them grimaced and then turned away.

"Is this how it's going to be for the next couple of days?" Brenda asked.

"More like the next two weeks," Alby panted. He smiled triumphantly as he put the rinse down.

"TWO WEEKS?!" Jorge yelled, causing everybody to jump. "I am not sitting here and eating dinner with you two doing that for two weeks!"

"Don't forget breakfast and lunch," Minho chimed in. Jorge and Alby glared at him.

"First of all, this is my house. Second of all, if you don't want to stare at this, you're welcome to eat in your room. Third of all, we have to do this unless we want him to get an infection and then go back in for more dental work, which I really don't think you want to pay for. Last but not least, if you don't want to be here, you can just leave." Alby snapped. Jorge and Brenda were initially only going to stay for a few days, but they had overstayed their welcome. By six months.

Jorge shut up.

Then Newt spit out the rinse - some of it hitting Thomas' cheek and the rest of it dribbling down his chin.

"Shank, that's nasty," Minho commented with a look of disgust on his face.

"Really, slinthead?! Really?" Alby yelled at Newt, sighing in exasperation. He then hit the blonde in the back of the head.

Newt stared at Alby for a second in shock and then got up and hit him in the arm. Soon enough, the two were in a wrestling match.

"NOT IN MY KITCHEN!" Frypan screeched.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Jorge and Minho chanted while Teresa rolled her eyes. Alby and Newt were bumping into walls and such. Since nobody was intervening and the two were probably going to break something, Brenda got up from her seat.

The two boys stopped wrestling as Brenda neared them.

"If I get hit or kicked or punched, both of you are dead," she warned. Both boys looked a little intimidated. Thomas would too, because Brenda could be downright terrifying.

Newt and Alby separated and sat back down at the table, much to Thomas' relief. Minho and Jorge pouted.

The rest of the dinner passed uneventfully, with Chuck and Minho ganging up on Gally, and Brenda and Teresa trying to decide what to do after dinner.

Everybody helped with the clean-up, even Newt. Minho and Gally were arguing about something while Jorge was whispering to Chuck about something. He kept glancing at Thomas; it made him extremely uneasy.

After dinner, they sat down in the living room and turned on the TV. It was Friday, which meant it was movie night. Saturday was game night, Sunday was watching Jorge's Spanish telenovelas, Monday was do whatever Minho suggests, Tuesday was taco night, Wednesday was restaurant night, and Thursday was independent day, where everyone could do whatever they wanted.

"What movie should we watch?" Teresa asked as everybody settled down with the popcorn, candy, and soda.

"Horror!"

"Comedy!"

"Romance!" everybody looked at Clint. "What? I am a sucker for romance. Deal with it," the med-jack grumbled.

"Chick-flick!" That was from Brenda.

"NO!" All of the boys screamed.

"Span -"

"NO SPANISH MOVIES!" Frypan screeched.

After a good solid fifteen minutes of arguing, they eventually decided on a horror movie. It was October, after all.

That was a huge mistake.

Gally screamed every time suspenseful music came on, Newt was crying in fright, Alby looked traumatized, Clint was hiding behind Minho, Thomas hid behind Teresa, and Brenda held a shaking Jorge.

Chuck was absolutely fine.

Then Chuck farted halfway through the movie.

"Aw, really man?!"

"Chuck, that sticks!"

"You're stinky!

"Dude, really?!"

"It smells like a bloody sewer plant!"

Alby left to get a fan to air the room out; he came back at the part where the killer was holding a knife in the air and staring creepily at the audience. Alby let out a scream and dropped the fan on Gally, who screamed. Clint, who was getting a soda, came back and saw Gally screaming, and then proceeded to run out of the house screaming bloody murder. They all looked out the window at the terrified Clint running down the street.

"Should we stop him?" Alby asked.

"Nah. He'll be fine," Jorge waved him off.

It turns out, they weren't fine. Clint came back half an hour later after being chased by a bunch of neighborhood dogs. He slammed the door loudly behind him. By that time, the movie was through as Jorge cut it off. Many people were shaking, screaming, or crying.

"Okay, everyone, time for bed," Minho said and got up easily, followed by Jorge. The rest of them, minus Teresa, Brenda, and Chuck, were traumatized and slowly made their way upstairs along with everybody else.

They learned one lesson that night: NEVER LET MINHO PICK WHICH MOVIE TO WATCH.

From his bedroom shared with Chuck, Minho, and Clint, Thomas could hear Alby trying to rinse out Newt's mouth again.

"Open up, shuck-face!"

Then came Newt's blood-curdling scream as he screeched,

"PENNYWISE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

That sent the entire house into chaos. Thomas was forced out of bed by a petrified Clint and was pushed downstairs by a bunch of panicking Gladers. Clint ran out of the house again in only his boxers, Thomas had to dodge Gally, who was trying to hit everything, Newt was bawling and running, Frypan welded a set of kitchen knives, while Jorge tried to calm everybody down. As Jorge advanced on Frypan, the cook brandished a knife at the Spaniard. The Spaniard had to dodge various blows while Thomas tried to understand what the shuck was going on.

Long story short, it was a long night.

...

SATURDAY

Eventually, everybody got to sleep at around midnight. Jorge had managed to calm everybody down and rescue Clint from a "vicious" pack of neighborhood dogs.

Thomas woke up to the sound of sizzling bacon. He found himself on the couch in the living room.

"It's about time you got up, shank," a voice said from above him. Minho. "You're gonna miss all the fun."

Thomas yawned and stood up, remembering the ordeal of last night.

"What the shuck happened last night?" he asked.

"Those slintheads went bonkers because Newt thought that Pennywise was trying to kill him," Minho explained.

"PENNYWISE IS BACK?!" Newt's scream came from the kitchen.

"EVERYTHING'S FINE, NEWT! WE GOT THE HOUSE CLOWN-EXTERMINATED!" Alby yelled from the bathroom.

"So this is all your fault?" Thomas accused Minho. Minho had a fake-hurt expression on his face.

"No! If anything, it's Newt's fault for thinking you-know-who was going to try to kill him," Minho retorted.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PICKED THE MOVIE, SHUCK-FACE!" Frypan screeched from the kitchen.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOU ALL WOULD GO NUTS?!" Minho screamed back.

Thomas rolled his eyes and followed the ex-Runner into the kitchen. He wore sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Everybody was assembled at the table, minus Alby and Gally.

"Hold on," Thomas said, having a suspicious feeling. "Gally isn't here." Newt gasped loudly.

"Did Pennywise eat him?" he shot a terrified expression at Jorge and Thomas.

"No. First of all, Pennywise isn't even real. Second of all, I am pretty sure there are no killer clowns in the sewers," Jorge replied.

"You don't know that," Newt shot back. Jorge sighed and rolled his eyes.

They were so concentrated on Newt that they didn't hear Gally come in...with a chainsaw. He was dressed up as Pennywise.

Gally grinned evilly as he turned the chainsaw on. **(A/N: I don't know how chainsaws work, so just go with it)** Frypan let out a blood-curdling scream and just kept screaming and screaming.

Then everything went to hell.

Clint jumped up, screaming murder, and climbed over the table, almost knocking Thomas over, and ran to the living room and out the front door.

Chuck screamed, crying, and followed Clint.

Newt screamed and ran out of the house. Brenda and Teresa jumped up and screamed, but didn't run.

"What are you all -" Jorge started, then turned around and saw "Pennywise." "MADRE DE DIOS! Las pesadillas son ciertos! Ahorrame! ¡Mátalo en su lugar!" He said the last line pointing at Minho.

Then he bolted out of the kitchen.

"Pennywise" then decided to destroy the bathroom door.

Alby was trying to pee, but immediately started screaming at the top of his lungs when he saw "Pennywise." Their "fearless leader" then ran upstairs.

"Pennywise" came back to the kitchen. He tried to scare the four remaining Gladers, but was met with crossed arms and stony glares.

"Not falling for that one, shank," Minho commented. "Nice try, though."

Gally, still Pennywise, glared at them with defeat. Brenda smirked. Gally took off his mask. Unfortunately for him, Alby was peeking around the railing of the staircase into the kitchen.

"THAT WAS YOU?!" Alby screeched.

Gally's face turned to one of pure terror. He then put his mask back on and ran out the door with an extremely angry Alby chasing after him.

Thomas sighed.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

**THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER, NO FEAR! Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Misty**


End file.
